Your Task
by zairaswift
Summary: Tsuna is an abandoned child and Byakuran is an orphan with no identity but his name. Just as Byakuran starts to go to school, everything goes wrong. He ends up almost killing his own self-adopted 'little brother,' Tsuna and the story continues as Tsuna starts to learn about what he really has to do to set the world right. Rated T for gore/violence.
1. Your Task Begins - Chapter 1

**Hey there. I've been thinking. What if Byakuran and Tsuna were friends from the beginning? Then the Future Arc wouldn't have happened. But still… There's always the possibility of turning back. **

**There's a smaller age gap about 2 years, Byakuran being elder of course. Expect gore and the feels.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, sadly.**

"Ne, Byakuran," said Tsunayoshi staring off into the sky.

"What, Tsuna-kun?" asked Byakuran. He enjoyed his life. It was peaceful and Tsuna's company was very reassuring.

It started when they were very young. They were both orphans and had no one to look after them. When they were back at the orphanage, they were the only kids there and were given very little attention as if they never existed. Though Tsuna had a family, he was abandoned because he was 'no-good' and was neglected because he was simply unnecessary.

When Byakuran first met him, he was crying his heart out and when he finally sobered and told him his story, he felt sympathetic towards him. However, when Byakuran exchanged his story with Tsuna, Tsuna said that his story was sadder than his because, one, he never met or knew his parents, he was moved from family to family as an adopted kid, but was never loved at all.

They decided to run away from the orphanage and came across an abandoned part of the town called Namimori.

"Have you thought what would have happened to us if we didn't meet?" asked Tsuna, thinking about his life and Byakuran's.

"Eh? You think about such trivial things like that?" chuckled Byakuran, "I don't think I would've lived this long then."

The little boy looked at him with questioning eyes. "Why's that?"

Byakuran smiled and left it at there. There was no need to go into such detail. Tsuna pushed the question on and then pouted when Byakuran didn't answer.

"Well at least we've got each other," said Tsuna.

"Oh yeah, did I tell you? Tomorrow I'm going to middle school for first year," said Byakuran.

"Really? Then that's good! You get to go to school!" said Tsuna brightly. However, Byakuran expected a different reaction but at least felt happy that his self-adopted little brother was happy with the fact that he was going to school. He was 13 and Tsuna was just a little over 11. After two years, Tsuna would be able to go to school too.

"Hm, yeah. Let's sleep early then," said Byakuran as he handed Tsuna a quilt that they found.

"One day… we'll get a big house and live together, so we don't need to sleep in the cold," mumbled Tsuna as he fell asleep.

Smiling widely at the boy, Byakuran turned around to find his own quilt to sleep with.

_We will. One day, _he thought.

_**The next day…**_

"Hello, my name is Byakuran," he said introducing himself to the class.

"What about your surname?" asked a kid.

"I don't care about it so you can just called me Byakuran," he said making his way to his seat. They girls were turning their heads towards the newcomer. He sure attracted attention with his unbelievable white hair and strange tattoo under his eye. His hair was up to his shoulder too and some of the boys were pretty much jealous.

At lunch break, some girls tried approaching him. They found him at first very kind and playful and accepted food should anyone offer any and stashed away half the portion in a bag.

"Why do you save food?" asked a girl, curious.

"My little brother is always hungry," he lied, "so I'm going to help him."

"Isn't your brother greedy then?" asked one of the male students who happened to be passing by, trying to make a chance to bully the new kid.

"No," said Byakuran taking the advantage, "he's a good kid because he offers me food because I need to grow up strong so that I can help him at the same time."

The student clicked his tongue in annoyance and the girls squealed at the fact on how cute his little brother would be and how cool he was.

In the afternoon, a group of bullies came around.

"Oi you, no-surname kid," said one who was obviously the boss, as he forcefully pushed him into an alleyway. There were no more spoken words. One of the larger bullies grabbed hold of his arms to prevent him from going anywhere and the other two started to punch and kick him. Another one gagged his mouth so that he couldn't alert anyone.

"Oh yeah, this too," said the leader as he got out a blade and started to hack away at his longer hair. "And your nice face too."

Byakuran kept a stern face and never called out. He only clenched his fear and tried to smile but with the gag in the way, it was pretty hard. He only flinched when the blade cut deeply along his face and the extra jerk from the one holding him down, the leader accidentally dug the blade into his shoulder.

Not expecting the sudden movement, he cried out in pain. The blade had sunk into his flesh and he could feel the burning sensation spread as blood tumbled from the wound.

"Damn it. That wasn't supposed to happen. Oh well," said the bully, giving the boy a final kick in the gut.

The bullies ran away leaving Byakuran bleeding. He sighed and he blacked out.

'_You are now the bearer of the true Mare Sky Ring.' This isn't the real world. _

'_Wha- why am I here?' I asked._

'_You are not to question the authority of the Cervello. Your task is to find the 10__th__ boss of the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi. What you must do after you find him is obvious.' This woman is insane. Is she saying that I have to kill my own brother? MY OWN PRECIOUS BROTHER?_

_She started to fade away. I still had questions but I couldn't speak. _

**At the same time:**

'_Byaku-nii, where are you?' I cried out. All I could see was the clear blue sky._

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi,' said a figure. Who was it? I couldn't see him!_

'_You are the 10__th__ Boss of the Vongola Family and descendant of Vongola Primo and it is your task to set right to the world,' continued the person. What was he talking about? I don't want to be some boss of this Vongola family!_

_I only blinked for a second but I was instantly somewhere else and in a flash I began experiencing different lives of myself in… different worlds. Parallel worlds, it said. When I returned back, all I could see was red. A pile of blood leaking from a body. The hair was white. Byakuran. Brother! He was going to die!_

**Back to the real world…**

"Byakuran!" called out Tsuna running from alley way to alley way in hopes of find the bleeding body.

"Tsu… na…" croaked the voice. Tsuna was crying. So was Byakuran.

"What happened?" asked Tsuna.

"What's happening to me? It's telling me to kill you… my precious little brother," said Byakuran. Tsuna froze. What was going on? In a split second the blade that had been left at the scene of crime, Byakuran had it in his hand and lashed out on Tsuna. Tsuna moved back and instead of the blade digging into his chest to his heart, it caught him in the eye.

Crying out in pain, Tsuna collapsed holding his eye, blood seeping through his hand. Still howling, passer-by's were aware of the scene and instantly called the emergency services.

They had to pull away the boy with a bleeding eye away from the white haired boy who was slowly dying from loss of blood. And were taken to hospital.

"_What they hell has happened_," said a 24 year old with brown hair looking upon the scene with sad eyes.

"_It's… sad. This parallel world that is_," said the white haired one.

"_And we can't do anything?_" asked the brunette turning to his friend. Unfortunately, his friend nodded. They couldn't do anything, or the world would wreak havoc and destroy itself.

_AT THE HOSPITAL…_

"…" The pale figure stroked the cheek of the brown haired boy. "He didn't have to deserve this. But it had to be done."

"But still. Wasn't it a bit harsh?" asked the redhead as he emerged.

"G! I know, but the consequences would have been worse," he said.

"You tattoo freak, don't you realise?" asked the platinum blonde man.

"As a priest, I am very sorry for the scene," said one.

"Nufufu-" the melon head started to laugh but was then cut off by the chilling glare from his boss.

"I really hope that doesn't happen again," said the other one, even as lazy as he was, it was still worth his time to see over the kids who lived in the parallel world.

"Come on…" said their boss. He gestured to the priest as he healed the eye.

"Are you really going to?" asked the redhead. The blonde boss nodded slowly. Cutting a small slit on his wrist, the blood dripped down onto the once injured eye of the small brunette.

"It's been done, we will leave and return back to our Tsuna's world," said the figure.

"What about the other boy? Byakuran?" asked the redhead. The blonde sighed.

"They have to sort it out themselves. I'm only doing as I'm supposed to do in this world." And the several pale figures left. None of them noticing the watchful eyes of the white haired boy as he smiled and then slept on his hospital bed directly next to his '_little brother's_' bed.

**I hope you liked it. Right now, I'm on a streak for KHR stories. Also, I'm still wonder why the lines are not working. Oh well.**

**Thankyou, Zaira Swift.**


	2. Meeting them - Chapter 2

**I'm back and I've got good support on this story! Just to make it clear, again, Byakuran is not Tsuna's 'blood-related' brother.**

**Thankyou to Belle'Masque for reviewing, Azurro Neve Maiameka, CalmCat and miu-chan5 for the favourites and Kuvica, Mental Typist and Belle'Masque for following!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Previously:

_None of them noticing the watchful eyes of the white haired boy as he smiled and then slept on his hospital bed directly next to his 'little brother's' bed…_

Tsuna had awoken the following day to find that the pain from his eye had completely disappeared. Frowning at the sudden healing, he scratched his head and instantly noticed the changes. He looked towards the window and looked at his reflection. Instead of his usual brown hair, it changed a few shades lighter, almost looking blonde. He was slightly more taller than he last checked but after a moment of speculation he returned his attention to his brother.

Byakuran was still unconscious and was breathing softly into the oxygen mask. Sniffling, Tsuna hugged the arm of his elder brother and cried softly. The instant ruffle of the sheets notified Tsuna that he was awake.

"Byaku-nii!" cried out Tsuna. Byakuran opened his eyes to find the not so small boy crying into his arm. He smiled but groaned in pain from the reason that he was hurt and upon seeing the changes of the boy and the once wounded eye.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" he whispered, not wanting to raise attention that he was awake to the nurses or the doctors.

"Un," nodded the boy as he stared at his brother. He didn't really care whether his brother lashed out on him, because Byakuran was in a more dangerous situation.

"Aren't you going to ask anything?" asked Byakuran, curious in whether he would ask him why he had hurt him. Tsuna shook his head but then opened his mouth to speak.

"How did you get hurt?" he asked. Byakuran tried to laugh but only wheezed into the oxygen mask. He tried raising his arm to take off the mask but Tsuna prevented him as if saying it was necessary for him if he wanted to live a bit better.

"A few bullies just ruffled me up," he said.

"Ruffled? They looked like they wanted to kill you," murmured Tsuna. At the sound of 'kill' Byakuran was somehow engulfed by something which urged him to kill Tsuna, but he was in such a fragile condition he didn't have the power to do so.

"It's okay. As long as you're okay then-" he said not wanting to have to kill his little brother. He stopped talking because something felt like it was squeezing his heart and killing him. He started to cough and Tsuna was quickly alerted.

Byakuran couldn't see what was happening but Tsuna could. The patched up eye had fallen away and that eye could see what was going on. It was a beautiful white dragon pushing itself against Byakuran's chest as if trying to get to his heart without having to dig into his flesh.

The boy scrambled and thrust out his arms around the dragon and pulled him back. Some strange strength overtook him and he could feel a hot flame bursting out of his forehead. Still holding onto the dragon, he struggled to stop it getting to Byakuran but the dragon disintegrated into nothing, disappearing.

Byakuran could only watch. No matter what situation, his brother had always been there to help one way or another, yet some mysterious force is forcing him to kill him. He couldn't bear the pain. When the pain that was pressing onto him disappeared, he could finally see what was trying to get to him. The white dragon was familiar yet not, as if some sort of soul animal that conflicted against him.

"It's gone now," said Tsuna seriously and yet caring. Byakuran's attention swerved to his little brother to see his eyes and the flame that came out from his forehead. The once injured eye was no longer the hazy brown he saw every day, but now a golden colour. The bright orange flame jumped about and pulsed as if the beat of his heart.

"Huh…" he sighed in frustration. Everything was messing up his head. His brother still thought him as a loving elder brother.

"They are awake!" cried the voice. It was a nurse who overheard the ruckus.

The moment was interrupted and both Byakuran and Tsuna were quickly attended to. A curtain was the only thing that separated the two. Tsuna was lain down and his eye checked up. Finding the new shade of colour was a surprise along with the hair, but it could be a side effect. Byakuran's shoulder had many stitches that kept it together and wouldn't heal until the end of the next two weeks. The bruises would heal by then and a few broken ribs would heal a bit longer if he didn't do any extreme exercise.

"You can be discharged," said the nurse to Tsuna. His eyes widened. He couldn't possibly leave his brother! What about the fees? Even to the doctor's surprise, the fees were payed for by some strangers and so everything was taken care of.

But what on earth would Tsuna do? Byakuran told him that he would be okay, even without him, and that there were spare food and money in the rucksack he kept.

The boy walked along the streets to find that everyone was staring at the strange boy. He looked foreign yet he was Japanese and no one had seen someone with two different eye colours.

One particular lady was interested. She had shoulder length brown hair and the same brown eyes that Tsuna had.

"Mama?" he said. It was her! Yet, she was walking with two other children of her own. One a boy the other a girl, twins. The family stared at the boy who walked up to his 'mama.'

"Are you my mama?" asked Tsuna. The lady was very surprised.

"What is your name?" asked the woman.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," said the boy. The woman's eyes widened. It was her son, that she threw away and abandoned. But what was he doing here, so healthy and… different?

"I-I'm sorry, but-" the woman started to lie but the boy only frowned.

"You're lying. But I don't care anymore," he said hurt, but felt even sadder when he continued to say what he was going to say, "anyways, you can't even call me your son and I hate to call you my mama."

The woman was on the verge of crying. The boy had already rejected her. She started to plead him that he was her son yet the boy would not budge. The other two children who were younger than Tsuna were crying because they didn't want to have an elder brother or have their mama stolen by 'some stranger.' Nana could only watch as Tsuna started to walk away towards where he and Byakuran lived.

When Tsuna arrived, the place was already ransacked. Furniture was overturned and the cupboards raided. The rucksack that Byakuran had hidden under the loose floorboards was torn apart and the money stolen. Tsuna couldn't think of a reason on why someone would want to do this. He curled up and brought his arms to his legs to his face to his knees and cried to his sleep.

It was hours later until Tsuna finally woke up. It was already dark. He was cold and the quilts that he and Byakuran used to sleep were ripped up to shreds. Nothing in the abandoned house was useable except for the toilet, shower and tap.

The forbidding feeling that Tsuna was going to perish from hunger made him depressed. He started to regret his decision of not going with his mother. He would have lived better since the woman had finally appreciated the existence of him and his brother would have been happy that he was finally accepted back into his real family. But Tsuna shook head. No matter what, Byakuran was his _true _family, his _true_ brother.

The bond between him and Byakuran was unbreakable even if one of them turned on each other.

"Oho. What's this? A boy?" said a teenager the same age as Byakuran.

Tsuna turned around to find the boy with turquoise coloured hair leaning against the wall. He stood alongside a few other kids. One was a girl about half his age with long blue hair, a boy who was substantially elder than the turquoise haired guy and had red hair, another boy who had a scar across his face and this strange masked figure who wasn't even a person.

"Did you people do this?" asked Tsuna, as innocent as he was, he had a grudge against them.

"Oho? Maybe we did maybe we…" said the turquoise haired boy but was stopped by the red haired.

"Enough with your riddles, Kikyo. Get to the point," said the redhead. Kikyo clicked his tongue and spoke once again.

"We did, but what can you do?" asked Kikyo.

"What do you want?" asked Tsuna in rage.

"We want Byakuran. He's the key to everything and he can save us," said Kikyo.

"My brother?" asked the boy in confusion.

"Oho? Brother? He's _our _brother, not yours," he said, snarling at Tsuna.

"You can't have him!" said Tsuna as if saying that Byakuran was like an object. He was special to him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"He's gonna fight!" said the little girl. Tsuna himself, was surprised at the strange girl who cheered on the fight. He knew the danger of fighting them, but what can he do when his brother was on the line.

Tsuna readied himself to fight and this time it was different. The flame that once helped him get the dragon off Byakuran was now easier to control and he could summon it whenever he wanted. The extra strength reassured him and gave him confidence.

"What can a puny flame do?" said the redhead not knowing the powers of what the flame truly held.

"Zakuro. Shut it. That's what _they _were talking about," said Kikyo recognising the flame that fit the description _they_ had provided. The children don't even know who _they _were, because they've never met them and only heard the voices.

"Hmph, it's not true. I won't accept it you know," said Zakuro angrily as he started to fight Tsuna.

Tsuna dodged it easily and punched him in the gut and giving him a kick 'down there.'

"Ugh," Zakuro groaned. Every single kid there was enraged that one of their team mates were hurt and started to fight, even Kikyo, who seemed to have more sense than the others.

Each one hurled constant attacks at Tsuna but each one of them were dodged and then the girl joined in. At first Tsuna thought that the girl couldn't even fight at all but he started to feel the air being sucked out of him. He fell to his knees.

"He deserves it," said the inhuman one.

"Tch, Bluebell, that wasn't necessary," said Zakuro. The girl stuck out her tongue.

"But you peopl' bad at fighting. Cannot 'ven touch him," said the girl. Just as Zakuro was going to punch Tsuna with his strong fist, someone interrupted him.

"Kufufu can't even believe you scoundrels would do it," said the voice. The boy was also the same age as Kikyo and was carrying a person. Byakuran.

"It required a lot of my effort to get him here. Take him," said the boy as he threw the unconscious Byakuran at the 5 other children. Tsuna stared on. The boy's eyes were very strange. One was blue the other red and had the number six on it.

"Oho, it'll do for now, let's leave," said Kikyo as he carried Byakuran away from Tsuna.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tsuna crying out.

"If you wanted to die, then sure. But your so called brother is expendable. He'll end up helping you and you'll help him. It's your task to do so," said the boy.

_Your task. _The words echoed in Tsuna's mind. _It is your task to set right to this world…_

"Okay! I get it. Just leave me alone for a bit," said Tsuna.

After a bit, Tsuna mumbled to the boy what his name was.

"Mukuro Rokudo and you're forgetting someone," he said. Behind him all that time, was a girl not the same age as him.

"Go say hello," the teen said.

"He-hello, my name is Ch-Chrome Dokuro…" said the girl. She was pretty cute and the eye patch on her right eye was just like how Mukuro had his red eye there. The two had strange pineapple shaped hair and Tsuna suspected that they were siblings.

"We're not siblings, in one way, we're soul mates," he said proudly. The girl nodded.

Tsuna nodded. His life was a total mess.

**Hope you enjoyed! :D Please review!**

**Zaira Swift.**


	3. Going to School - Chapter 3

**I am really happy and going full out in this KHR story. Your Task has now, over 250 views! :D**

**Thankyou to:**

**FlowerQT02 for reviewing!**

**Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan, FlowerZt02, aline-sama, Nadeshico52000 and TitaniaxX for following!**

**FlowerZt02, aline-sama, Lexie-chan94, Nadeshico52000 for the favourites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

PREVIOUSLY

_His life was a total mess…_

**Three years later…**

After a week of recuperation from that incident, Mukuro told Tsuna about flames and how they worked. He went into training and often sparred against Mukuro. Tsuna soon became determined in saving his brother by becoming strong. He didn't want to rely on anyone but Chrome constantly reminded him that friends were very important just as how Mukuro and Chrome were to Tsuna.

"I wonder what Byakuran is doing right now," said Tsuna. Have didn't feel like he had the right to him a brother anymore.

Tsuna sure had changed. He was taller, more muscular and had a deeper voice. However, he was near to emotionless and didn't like to smile as much, because his brother was no longer beside him.

"Kufufu, he was a strange boy. Tsuna, aren't you going to go to school?" asked Mukuro.

"Eh? School?" It was the first time he had heard about it from Mukuro. Apparently Chrome was going to join him too and she was going to be in the same class.

"Yes," said Mukuro. He had ordered the uniform and already enrolled the two at the school. He was in third year and for some unknown reason, he had always ended up fighting someone in school and Tsuna was yet to know who it was who was at the level of Mukuro.

"…" Tsuna originally liked school. But after his brother was bullied because of his school's students, he started to hate school and decided that he would try his best to do his worst at school, even lower the school's reputation for all he knew. If he was to meet the people who hurt his brother, then he would beat them up.

Mukuro didn't smile at the boy. The boy had probably gone to the depths of hell, even though he had gone through it six times. He would know the pain as how he could be separated from Chrome, however, what he had done was for the better for the boy.

The rest of the day was just Mukuro teaching the boy how to act normal in class and how to supress his feelings should he meet the bullies that hurt Byakuran.

"All you have to do is not kill them. It wasn't their fault that your brother wanted to kill you," said Mukuro. Tsuna's eyes widened. He hadn't really thought it as that, but all in all, it was true. Somewhere in his heart, he would have said that they were what made Byakuran mad to kill him. The reason Mukuro had said that was that he knew the consequences and even if the bullies didn't come along, sooner or later, the incident would one day arrive. It was better if it came earlier than later so it would be considered lucky for Tsuna, however, it would probably take a while for Tsuna to get used to that fact since he treasured Byakuran so much.

The following day, Tsuna arrived at school with Chrome and Mukuro. Most of the students were staring at the two new students and then Mukuro. At school, Mukuro was a merciless teenager who would oppose everyone in the school. Everyone was afraid of him because he was on the same level as the Disciplinary Committee Leader.

"Why's everyone staring at us?" asked Chrome, "do we look out of place, Mukuro?"

"Kufufu, no my dear, it's normal, they're just afraid," said Mukuro. Yeah, afraid and confused. Why is there a female look-a-like of Mukuro and this weird kid who had different coloured eyes and foreign hair? But then again, Mukuro had a red and blue eye. He just wasn't bothered to use an illusion to hide it.

"Muku-" started Tsuna but was immediately interrupted by a raven haired teenager who had a red armband.

"Pineapple, why is there such a ruckus this early in the morning?" asked the person.

"Oh, the skylark has come too," said Mukuro, both were angry, maybe more the annoyed side.

The so-called skylark, glanced at the two new students who weren't particularly afraid of him.

"Since you're with this pineapple herbivore, I assume you fight," he said lashing out his tonfas which he took out. Onlookers were surprised that the Disciplinary Leader would already fight that early in the morning and stared in interest about who the newcomers were.

Tsuna was a bit worried for the sake for Chrome because she wasn't that physically strong and he couldn't go into his Hyper Dying Will mode which boosted his strength and speed, but his training wasn't for nothing.

The fighting style would have been seen as reckless, but for more skilled and experienced fighters, they can tell that the attacks that the leader gave were to aim for weak spots on the body and then he would use his legs to regain posture or balance. It was a very confusing yet fantastic way to fight, almost assuring victory, but that's only if you truly know your opponent.

Tsuna had to receive some of the smaller blows so it wouldn't piss off the other student and then dodge some when he suddenly stopped. Tsuna was still trying to compose and regain energy but the other boy seemed completely normal.

"I'll bite you to death another time, omnivore," he said. Tsuna shuddered as the boy left.

"Who is he?" he asked Mukuro. Mukuro laughed.

"You made a worthy opponent, my dear Tsuna. He's Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee," smiled Mukuro. Just as they were going to explore the school, the bell rang. The fight lasted longer than they thought.

"Um," said Chrome as she walked with Tsuna to class, "Mukuro-sama said that we can meet him at the front of the Gym at lunch."

"Un, thank you Chrome." They arrived at their class and settled down. Luckily they sat next to each other. The door slid open.

There were some murmurs. Their homeroom teacher was known as strict and easily angered. Everyone still stood and bowed and returned to

"I am your homeroom teacher, Nezu Dohachiro," he said standing tall. He started to call out people's names and checked who was present.

"Chrome Dokuro."

"Here," she said softly. She wasn't the sort to speak loudly.

"Dokuro?" he said again.

"She's here," says Tsuna helping her and pointing to her, nicely.

"You must speak louder!" the man ignored Tsuna for that one time. Chrome was slightly shocked because Nezu should have been able to hear her anyways. Then he came to Tsuna's name.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," he said. No one answered. He looked up from the roll and stared at where Tsuna sat. He was just sitting there staring out the window. What were with kids these days?

"Sawada! This is a warning-" said Nezu but the next thing was completely unexpected. He jumped out of the window. All the kids didn't see it, but Nezu did. He quickly ran to the window and found absolutely nothing.

"What?" he looked back towards his seat and he was sitting there normally.

"Sensei, why are you at the window? I'm here, I've said so a few times," said Tsuna. Only Chrome and Tsuna knew what happened. Chrome just happened to create an illusion.

Nezu coughed and returned to the front of the class. The students were already dissing how their homeroom teacher would be so…. Dumb. School went well that day and at lunch did things get nasty.

"Um, where is Mukuro?" asked Tsuna as they arrived in front of the gym. Instead, they saw a few kids who seemed the right age.

"What are you doing here?" asked the kid.

"Huh?" confused Tsuna took a better look. The longer he observed, the more he could tell that they were probably the bullies of the school that hadn't been told off by Hibari yet.

"Get the f*** out of here," said one.

"Mind your language when you're in front of a girl," said Tsuna gritting his teeth. Honestly, swearing was like something he didn't approve of even if he did it every now and then.

"What, you two a pair or something?" asked another student. The eldest student, who seemed like the leader, gazed at the two.

"You… I know you," he said. The rest of them stared at their leader. "You're the dude of that guy a few years back."

They were the ones that had hurt Byakuran. Tsuna could feel the rage pile up and he had the urge to kill since he had the power to but since Chrome was by his side, he felt calmer then he was supposed to be.

"Tsuna-san, please don't fight," said Chrome.

"The guy's not gonna fight eh?" asked one. The leader shut him up and whispered something into each person's ear. Each person had wide eyes but were very understanding and seemed to be scared for some reason.

Each person kneeled and lowered their heads to the ground.

"We're very sorry for hurting your friend and would like to be your lackeys," said the leader. Both Chrome and Tsuna were confused in why they were doing that. It would have turned ugly if they hadn't done so but why become Tsuna's lackeys?

Apparently, their leader had seen Tsuna train before. It was of high standard and Tsuna didn't even break a sweat as if it was a daily routine. He was afraid that if he were to fight him he would not just leave with a few broken bones. Tsuna's rage just disappeared however he felt like he wanted to punch something. So he went to a nearby tree and punched it with all his might.

The tree shuddered and had a dent in its trunk. It would have split if it was given another good punch. His fist was skinned lightly and was pretty much fine.

"Mukuro will be doing some explaining later," said Tsuna. Chrome gulped. She hoped that her master didn't do anything bad.

They soon came across him lazing about under a tree.

"Mukuro-sama-" started Chrome but Mukuro just nodded. Only she could understand him without even speaking to him. He had told her that he had told the bullies about the presence of Tsuna and given them an illusion which enabled to see him do his fighting practice and that he knew that the bullies hung around the front of the gym at lunch.

Chrome told Tsuna what Mukuro said and he just nodded with a blank face.

"Mukuro, one day you'll get to a point where you'll go too far with what you do and you will hurt yourself or get yourself stuck," said Tsuna. Mukuro didn't laugh or smile. What he said was something he had considered for his entire life.

A strange black portal appeared in the shadows. None of the three were fazed but each of them did not know what would happen next.

A few figures came through each clad in black cloaks and in different sizes of a human and each bandaged. One was the size of a baby with a strange pacifier. They had heard of them and Mukuro knew best of who they were.

The so called Vindice had arrived.

**Dun dun dun. I'm sorry, but I had to put them in! I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Bye bii~ **

**Zaira Swift.**


	4. Vindice and the Guardians - Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm sorry for the later update, had to focus on some other stories. This was typed directly after the previous chapter and this was typed in advance for the future.**

**Disclaimer I do not own KHR.**

_The so called Vindice had arrived…_

Each person and Vindice remained silent when one of the Vindice spoke up.

"**Greetings children.**"

"Hello, Vindice," said Tsuna. He realised as both Chrome and Mukuro stiffened. They've probably encountered them before, but Tsuna could tell that they weren't there for a bad reason.

"**Mukuro Rokudo, we are not here to take you to the Vendicare. Rather we are for a different reason,**" he said.

"Kufufu, good then," said Mukuro and he relaxed.

"**You boy,**" he said referring to Tsuna, "**your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, is it not?**"

"Well, it is. What is your name?" asked Tsuna as if talking to a normal person, not some strange thing that arrested people for sins in the mafia world. He was silent but the air didn't seem to be as tense as it was.

"**My name is Jager.**" He was halted by the baby.

"And you are?" asked Tsuna smiling brightly.

"**I am Bermuda von Veckenschtein. The leader of the Vindice,**" he said formally.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bermuda," said Tsuna. It was a quite interesting experience. He was scared but he couldn't show that fear. Mukuro was proud at that fact. The baby's voice was deep yet and masculine.

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are the future successor of the Vongola Family,**" he said.

Mukuro was all in all interested. If Tsuna was the future successor then it would be interesting in how Tsuna would fare in the mafia.

"**Because you are, we have come to a decision in aiding you. We have been tracking flame rates and yours may be in danger,**" said Bermuda. What he was getting at was the fact that the pure sky flames that Tsuna emitted could one day change to the dark night flame that he, Bermuda, possessed because of hatred and revenge. He did not want anyone to go down that path even if he was as bad as everyone thought. It was one thing that could change the world from its pure state to absolute devastation.

"In what way?" asked Tsuna, a bit afraid. He never thought about his flame being in such danger that it's important.

"**We are to prevent that. And should it ever be in the red zone we are to take over even if it is over your will,**" said Bermuda then added, "**even if it was your true dying will.**"

Tsuna nodded. Mukuro stared and Chrome just listened.

"Then should that happen," said Tsuna, "I will trust you."

"**Trust is very powerful in the mafia world, boy. You better keep it. You'll make a good mafia boss one day,**" he said then Jager flicked a letter in front of the three. With a swift nod of Bermuda's head they disappeared into the black portal.

"How surprising," chuckled Mukuro. Honestly, he thought he was going to go to the Vendicare. He picked up the letter. He gave it to Tsuna who opened it carefully. There was a note inside and a raven black feather, a sign of Bermuda von Veckenschtein.

The letter was luckily written in Japanese but had a flourish to each character. The letter was written with ink and a feather.

It read as so:

_Dear Vongola Decimo,_

_There is much to learn of the Mafia which you can't just learn from Mukuro Rokudo. You must explore into the topic further which requires more than your physical strength but your understanding of what exactly the Mafia does. _

_There are secrets which have been kept secret until you find out about them and there are times where you may go into that 'red-zone' which I should have already told you about. Your trust is important to us and everyone in the mafia world. The Vongola family is powerful and can wipe out anyone with just a simple suggestion. _

_You have been told about the several flame aspects, I assume? You found out about one secret about there being eight._

Tsuna chuckled. He sure did. Then continued reading.

_Laugh all you want, I know that is your nature. Know that the one you used to treasure may not treasure you as you treasure him. _

That was his brother. Tsuna frowned. He expected so, but not from Bermuda, the leader of the Vindice.

_Now you know, there is one last thing. Your task…_

There it was again. _Your task._

_Your task is to find the 5 other guardians who will create the 10__th__ generation of the Vongola Family. You met one but yet to recognise him properly. Your mist guardians are Mukuro Rokudo and his partner. _

Tsuna stared at Mukuro and Chrome. This was a topic he had to delve deeper into. The only other person he could think of was Hibari Kyoya. It had to be him.

_After you have found all of them, find the Acrobaleno, others like me. Then can you truly set right in the world._

_Bermuda von Veckenschtein._

He shuddered.' The can he truly set right in the world.' Tsuna told Mukuro and Chrome the important bits of the letter, which was technically the entire letter.

The bell rang and they returned to class.

"Meet at the gate. No tricks this time. We'll be going home after school," said Mukuro.

They arrived at their classroom to find that their classmates respected them. Some of the girls were in love with Tsuna and the majority of the boys found Chrome very cute. They were accepted so easily into the class.

They were given a maths quiz to see where everyone was at. Though Tsuna could answer most of the questions easily, he did purposely did half wrong and only got a 49 out of 100.

"Wah, Sawada, you're pretty bad at maths," said one. Tsuna just smiled goofily.

"I guess it's something I should work on," he said rubbing his head.

"Hey, isn't that something Yamamoto-kun does?" pointed out one of the girls. The other students agreed.

"Who's this Yamamoto-kun?" asked Tsuna interested.

"Oh, he's the baseball player! You'll see him in the field after school. He's hard to miss," said another student. Chrome agreed that they should check him out. When the school bell rang, Tsuna went ahead while Chrome went to tell Mukuro of this Yamamoto person that Tsuna wanted to meet.

He was walking towards the field when something landed in front of him. It even made a dent in the ground and it seemed like it had smoke coming from it.

"Oh, can you pass it here?" asked someone running to get the ball. Tsuna carefully picked up the ball and threw it at the person.

"Are you Yamamoto?" asked Tsuna, now seeing the person clearly. He was taller than him with black hair and slightly tanned from playing sports and had a good building. He was probably the one who threw the ball. Just how hard did he throw it?

"Yep! Are you going to join the club?" he asked.

"Club?"

"Yeah the baseball club!" exclaimed Yamamoto. He was a very cheerful person and seemed like the type who would smile in all sorts of situations and went with the flow very easily.

"Uh, no. I just wanted to meet you!" said Tsuna rubbing his head.

"Oh! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and you are?" he said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can just call me Tsuna," said Tsuna.

"Sawada? I know a family called Sawada they live near me. Never actually met them, are you one of them?" asked Yamamoto. Tsuna froze. His blood related family was still there?

"I'd rather not say," he said. Yamamoto didn't pry into it further and in fact changed the subject, much to Tsuna's likes.

"Is there anything you're interested in?" he asked. It was an interesting question because Tsuna had only thought about his brother, Mukuro, Chrome and training hard.

"Maybe fighting or martial arts," replied Tsuna after a while of thinking.

"We have a judo club in the school," he said, "You should check it out."

"Maybe. Can I watch you play baseball?" asked Tsuna. If he was play the sport, he'll know what flame attribute Yamamoto was. "Ah, but first can I have the address of the Sawada's?"

"Sure!" he smiled as he quickly wrote the address on a piece paper and then took his place on the field. His team mates started the game and Yamamoto started by fielding. His throws were precise and so you didn't have to move if you wanted to catch it. Then he moved onto serving the ball. He always strikes out everyone with his deadly fast throws, and Tsuna wasn't surprised. What he was surprised was that he hadn't used any sort of flame. But he could tell that he'll find out sooner or later.

When he was batting, there seemed to be a calmer atmosphere around him. Only Tsuna could feel and see the small flecks of rain flames. It confirmed to him that he would be his rain guardian.

Midway through the game Mukuro and Chrome had arrived.

"Kufufu is he a guardian?" asked Mukuro. Tsuna nodded smiling. It was good to find his guardians. The sooner he could maybe the sooner he can set right to the world and then finally meet Byakuran. At this rate he should find them all in a week if they're all in the Namimori area.

"I want to check out the Sawada family. Do you want to come with me?" asked Tsuna. Mukuro and Chrome had only heard about his blood related family. They only knew that his family had his father who was never home, mother and two siblings. And that Tsuna hated them because he was abandoned by them

"Oi Tsuna!" shouted Yamamoto as the match ended waving to him. Tsuna waved back. When Yamamoto was within talking distance, he introduced to him Mukuro and Chrome.

"OH, you're the one who fights with Hibari-san," said Yamamoto. Luckily he didn't mention the taboo word, aka, pineapple. So Mukuro ended up liking him. Chrome was surprised how calm and happy the situation was. It was definitely the rain flame as Tsuna said.

"We're going to now, we'll see you 'round," said Tsuna waving goodbye and the three walked away.

"That was an eventful day," said Mukuro.

"True. I think we should pay a visit to the Sawada household tomorrow," said Tsuna.

The three rested for the day. The next day just required Tsuna to get onto Hibari Kyoya's level.

The carnivore was doing his usual routine at lunch, roaming the school freely when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. How could he not sense that? He whipped around to find Tsuna standing tall his hands in his pockets, a stance that just suggested a fight.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just for you to notice my existence," said Tsuna and getting into a stance that meant absolutely nothing.

"Then, you'll fight me," he said bringing out his tonfas.

"That's fine for me," said Tsuna. They both started at the same time. Tsuna defended his attacks and returned some kicks of his own but they were dodged easily. He even realised that his tonfas were actually hollow after hitting hit with his arms and hands.

"Do you have-" he said, "something in the tonfas?"

"I will tell you if you win," he said.

"Sure," said Tsuna wanting to win. During the fight he could tell that he got faster and so he had to be faster, close to the point that he had to go into his Hyper Dying Will mode. It seemed like as the longer they fought, he seemed to multiply which confused Tsuna. Later on, he finally realised that Hibari's flame was the cloud, able to propagate and then his tonfas would ever so often shroud itself in cloud flames when Tsuna had hit the tonfas. The fight ended, because they were both bruised and tired. They both went to the infirmary. The nurse there was terrified of Hibari but was even more scared because _two _people came at the same time.

"You may leave," said Hibari and before he even finished, the woman left the place.

"People sure are afraid of you," he said.

"Hn," Hibari pulled out some bandages, cooling cream for bruises and disinfectant.

"Thanks," said Tsuna when Hibari handed him the cream.

"There are chains in them," he said suddenly.

"What?" asked Tsuna. What was he talking about?

"The tonfas, omnivore," he said.

"Oh~ Then I'll tell you something. Will you become my cloud guardian?" he asked.

"Guardian?" Tsuna sighed and told Hibari about what he knew about the mafia, the Vongola family and guardians.

"I know," he said.

"You know?" asked Tsuna.

"My family has few acquaintances however one is the Vongola Family, so I know," he said.

"Then do you know about me?" asked Tsuna.

"Vongola Decimo. That's it," he said. They both were patched up and remained silent. When Tsuna returned to class, it was already half way through.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are late," said the teacher. Tsuna just smiled goofily and rubbed his head as he saw Yamamoto did.

"I got caught up with Hibari," he said and then the teacher fell silent. The girls sympathized with him and the guys just patted his back. Even as happy Tsuna looked, he seemed unapproachable, but after he started to act more casual around them, like using Yamamoto's gestures, he seemed easier to approach and talk to. Chrome just smiled noticing that the class started to get along with each other and she was able to make some female friends while looking over Tsuna and telling Mukuro about him.

In Mukuro's class, it is completely silent. No one spoke to anyone in case Mukuro would get annoyed at them. They knew that they would hallucinate if they did, which was just Mukuro's small illusions. The teacher would always feel a cold glare and they all knew it was Mukuro. In Hibari's class, no one dared to make a wrong move. The teacher made sure to do his class quickly and perfectly. In Yamamoto's, it was a lively mood. With him around, the class would chat a lot and the teacher found it comfortable to teach even if the baseball player was pretty much an idiot.

After school, Tsuna and Chrome gathered with Mukuro and started to head out. They walked along the street and turned a few ways and then arrived at the house which had the characters: Sawada put on the wall next to the mailbox.

"So, here we are," he said as he pressed the doorbell.

**There you go! Another chapter done. I hope you liked it!**

**Bye bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	5. The Sawada Family - Chapter 5

**Kufufufufu, yeah, I'm also typing this directly after the previous chapter. Honestly, even I don't know why I'm so obsessed with this story. Maybe it's because two of my most favourite characters, Tsuna and Byakuran, are in it? Or is it just my wack thinking?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, would've been nice if I did.**

"_So, here we are,_" _he said as he pressed the doorbell…_

The bell rang three times. There was a thudding noise, someone coming to answer the door of course.

"Coming!" said the person. It wasn't his mother as he thought, but was in fact his younger sibling, the girl of the twins.

"Um, can I help you?" asked the child. She was only a few years younger. Probably 4 years younger.

"Ah, your mother said that we were to pick some things up," said Tsuna, lying fluently. The child let him, Mukuro and Chrome in.

"It's a pineapple," said the girl, staring at Mukuro's hair. Mukuro was annoyed already by the kid. This was why he didn't like kids.

"Mukuro, calm down," said Tsuna, "Chrome do something!"

"Ah, um… what's your name?" asked Chrome to the girl.

"My name is Sawada Tsukino," she said and then her twin brother came downstairs.

"Ah? Tsuki-chan who are they?" asked the boy. He seemed bright and cheerful. They both were. Maybe if Tsuna wasn't neglected then he would have been like those kids. He couldn't really blame them but if they didn't exist then maybe he would have been able to have a happier life. But no, he still met Byakuran and he had a sadder story without even knowing who his parents were or whether he was related to anyone.

"Um, what are your names?" asked the girl.

"Ah! I'm Tsuna, this is Mukuro and that's Chrome," said Tsuna smiling brightly. He didn't want to reveal that he was their elder brother but nor did he want to, _really, _be accepted into the Sawada family.

"My name's Tsuyoshi," said the boy. "Call me Tsuyo."

"If you can't tell, we're twins," said the girl. They were pretty alike. The girl had dark blonde hair which was short and straight, much like Nana's and the boy had blonde hair that was like Iemitsu's, their father.

"Haha, true," said Tsuna. The click of the door notified the three teens that Tsuna's mother was back.

"Welcome back," said the kids. They were probably in the middle stages of elementary, since the twins were already at home. Just seeing the two kids being hugged so tightly by Nana wanted to make Tsuna cry and yet puke in hatred. He never even knew why he was neglected. He thought about it for a long minute and the first thing that came into his mind was that he would have been Vongola Decimo for the mafia.

Maybe he should just do that and go to Italy and go meet the current mafia boss.

"Ara? Do we have guests, Tsuki, Tsuyo?" asked Nana. Mukuro was first to realise that Tsuna probably was starting to regret coming and then Chrome realised. Tsuna stood behind the two as he quickly recovered.

"Hello, Sawada Nana san, my name is Mukuro," he said smiling. Chrome had been casting an illusion on Mukuro's eye, just so that it wouldn't freak them out.

"Hi, I'm Chrome," she said. She couldn't use that energy. She just didn't expect Tsuna to take her over.

"And don't _forget_ about me," said Tsuna, deliberately saying that. They probably have long forgotten him ever since he said that he would never call her mother.

Nana was, once again, shocked. Just why does this happen to her? She needed her husband to help her in situations like this and then she realised. Iemitsu was going to come back that day. She couldn't kick them out of the house or that'll make Tsuna hate her more but if they stayed then Iemitsu would see them.

The eyes of Tsuna were too pressuring since they could probably see through her. His stare was so innocent yet serious, it was probably the result of abandoning the child. All those years, they just said that the child was dead and forgotten. But then he showed up a few years ago. Ever since then, she didn't even talk to Iemitsu afraid of what he'd do.

"So? Are you gonna say anything?" said Tsuna swaying from side to side, that was the only way to prevent him from being nervous. He put his hands behind his back and then gripped his knuckles until they were a pale white, but none of them realised.

"A-ara, would you like some tea?" she asked. It was the best way to stay calm and make sure her guests were relaxed and wouldn't lash out on her, especially since it's Tsuna and his friends.

He was so different. Even when she met him that day, he sure has changed. He was taller than her but only by a bit and his hair was lighter, almost, startling, blonde and his eyes… they were still as round as she recalled and yet they were so sad and lonely. The aftermath of neglecting a child and then meeting them all grown up was harsh but Nana knew that he would probably be in a worse state than her. How he was able to still smile, she didn't know.

She wasn't so sure about the other two, but with her nature she accepts everyone, especially if they were Tsuna's friends.

The twins soon became bored and went upstairs to go play video games and then Nana and the three teenagers were left alone.

"So why have you come here?" asked Nana, serious and yet scared.

"I just wanted to see how _Nana_ was going and her _two _kids," he said, making sure she got the message that he had left himself out of the family. "What about Iemitsu?"

Nana was close to crying. Her son was mean to her, but she could understand why, it was all because of her and Iemitsu.

"I'm back, Nana!" announced someone. He was home. Starting to panic, she got out of her seat at the table to answer the door but Tsuna was faster. Mukuro and Chrome were worried for Tsuna's sake and Mukuro's face expression was forlorn while Chrome was just anxious for Tsuna. They had heard few about his family, but for what they know on that day was that Tsuna was abandoned by his parents. But so have the two but then they haven't lost each other unlike Tsuna who had lost Byakuran.

"Why, welcome back, Iemitsu," grinned Tsuna.

"Ho, who's this Nana?" asked Iemitsu. The twins came down stairs, like elephants, and jumped into their father's arms asking all sort of questions about his job. If only Tsuna could do that.

"Your son who no longer exists," said Tsuna devastated. His mother recognised him better than this man, but the man only saw him as a young child who had brown hair. Tsuna had already left the home walking down the street. Mukuro and Chrome quickly followed.

Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes and he walked quickly away from the place and as far as possible towards the river in the Namimori area. When the three arrived, it was already sunset. Relaxing, Tsuna put his arms over the railings and stared at the sun as it set and then turned around to Mukuro and Chrome.

"Honestly," he said tearing up, "thankyou."

That was one time that Tsuna didn't think about Byakuran. He realised that at times like this, though there was the possibility that Byakuran would be able to calm him down, Mukuro seemed like a father who was able to teach him strictly yet kindly in his way and Chrome had this calming feeling like an elder sister. The three looked one more time at the sun set and then returned back to where they lived.

Speaking of elder sisters, two half siblings arrived at Namimori that day. The teenage boy with green sharp eyes with grey hair and the sister with pink long hair with light green eyes were walking through Namimori when they saw the three people standing on the bridge.

"That pineapple's was the one who killed the Estraneo family-" said the boy pointing out Mukuro as he walked away. But then he was instantly stopped in his tracks by his sister who took off her sunglasses and looked at the boy.

"Argh," the boy groaned in pain as he clutched his stomach, "why did you take off your sunglasses?"

"Eh? The sun has set so why wear them?" asked his sister. The real reason was that they were both jetlagged and there was no point chasing after people like her brother would. It would be tiring and wouldn't be worth the effort. If they Vindice hasn't got them yet then there was a reason.

She suspected it was that boy with the strange blond hair who walked in front of the pineapple and his partner. She had to dismiss it as she dragged her brother towards the place they were going to stay for the rest of their time at Namimori.

====/====

"Kufufu, someone is dissing the hair again," said Mukuro feeling his eye twitch.

"Honestly, Mukuro, those are just hunches," said Tsuna reading his book so that he could get off the topic of his family and onto the mafia.

"They're often correct," protested Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama, it could just be the ones from school," said Chrome reassuring him. Mukuro took her suggestion seriously but still thought otherwise.

"But still, I think it's someone new," said Mukuro and then turning to Tsuna, "oi, don't be surprised if someone new comes to school."

"Might be a guardian," said Tsuna thinking of high hopes. Once he had gathered all his guardians he would 'storm' (**HAHA, get it?**) right into Italy and find the Vongola HQ and quickly uptake the role of Vongola Decimo. The sooner it was done, the easier it was, wasn't it?

**Aaaand that's the end of the chapter! It was a bit short for my liking but I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Bye bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	6. Extremely Vongola Decimo - Chapter 6

**I'm just going to go straight to it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

… _and quickly uptake the role of Vongola Decimo. The sooner it was done, the easier it was, wasn't it?_

The next day, at school, Tsuna was immediately confronted by other bullies. He had arrived earlier than Mukuro and Chrome, in hopes of finding out whether there would be another guardian to attend the school.

"Oi you!" said a bully. Now that he thought about it, he was itching for a fight. No one was around at that time so he guessed it would be okay if he fought.

"Yeah?" asked Tsuna, smiling goofily.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face," said the second bully already taking a swing at him. Tsuna simply giggled as they tried to hit him. He gave a good swing he saw the boxers do and it hit the person in the stomach, knocking out the air and with the added strength he had, it was very painful. The other boy started to rage and got out a blade. Tsuna frowned. He never wanted to see it ever used in fights. Why people used it, he didn't know. They could have found a more suitable weapon like how Mukuro and Chrome use their tridents and Hibari his tonfas.

"These blades are deadly," said Tsuna instantly grabbing the blade and then throwing it off into the distance. It clinked as it hit the ground and the boy began to shiver in terror. The sudden movements that Tsuna made were of the help of his flames along with the training from Mukuro.

Besides sparring with him, there were other things like withstanding illusions, so both Mukuro and Chrome made newer and stronger illusions until Tsuna were used to most of them. Some others include: doing marathons in all sorts of sports, educational standards, speed trials in physical and mental states, being able to control his emotions and getting used to having few or no sleep.

"I-I'm sorry!" shouted the kid, "there was person with shoulder length silver hair who threatened us to beat you!" said the remaining bully.

It was probably the new kid. No one in the school was a guy who had shoulder length silver hair nor would have no known about Tsuna, even if Tsuna himself was not aware of the fact that he was popular and known in the school like how Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari and Yamamoto were.

"Where is he?" asked Tsuna. The lackeys from the other day had also saw the scene and when the bullies told him that the person was hanging out on the roof, the lackeys beat up the people who tried to hurt Tsuna. He was just about to leave when someone shouted at him

"That was so EXTREMEEE!" Tsuna had to block his ears. The person was so loud. Turning around, he saw the person. It was a senior and he sure shone brightly, just like the sun and gave off this healing effect. He smirked, another guardian found. That was easy. He had Yamamoto- rain, Chrome and Mukuro- the mist, Hibari- cloud, the new student- yet to find out and now this guy- sun. He only needed to find one more.

"What can I help you with?" asked Tsuna nicely.

"That was an extreme punch! You want to join the boxing club?" he asked.

"Boxing club? Um… who are you?" asked Tsuna.

"Ah! My extreme apologies! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, nice to meet you!" said Ryohei.

"Hi, I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna," he said.

"If you're extremely interested, you can come after school!" said Ryohei.

"Uh, I'm fine as I am. Still getting used to school, you know?" said Tsuna.

"Oh, okay. You're the new kid right? I won't to the extreme push you through anything," he said thoughtfully. He quickly waved and Tsuna went into the building to find the new student.

Speeding up the stairs, he almost fell in clumsiness. If Mukuro saw that, he would have stuck his trident into his back. Shuddering at the thought, he went a bit slower and quietly so that he could maintain balance while not alerting the person waiting on the roof. He opened the door and looked to the side where the silver haired person stood.

"You're late! Wait… You're the one-!" said the person as he looked at Tsuna. His eyes trailed his body up and down, which was sort of creepy.

"What about me? And why did you threaten me with a blade?" asked Tsuna roughly having the intent to kill. If he was a part of the mafia and wanted to kill him, he wouldn't waste a second to kill him.

"You're the one yesterday right? From the bridge," he said.

"Yeah, and answer my question," said Tsuna impatiently. He didn't seem like he was going to kill him, but he still had to ask a question. "Are you apart of the mafia sent to me?"

"Ma-mafia? I-I don't kn-now what you're talking about!" he stuttered. He sure was a great liar. But then after a moment's thought, his jaw dropped after recognising him. "Aren't you that- YOU'RE VONGOLA DECIMO AREN'T YOU?"

"…" He was a part of the mafia and he was probably close to the Vongola family or he would have never known about him. He himself didn't even know that he was already known in the mafia. But there were spies and there is information.

"You really are?" he asked and then his face twisted into a snarl, "you have to be stronger than me. If you lose then step down from your place as Vongola Decimo."

"If you have a condition then I'll have one too," said Tsuna. He could tell that the person didn't have that much of a grudge on him but more of the mafia family. "You'll join the Vongola Family and be my guardian. Which guardians you are depends on what happens in the fight."

He glimpsed a storm starting to rage and bubble in the person's eyes.

"Remember my name, I am Gokudera Hayato," he said.

"Tsunayoshi, Tsuna if you'd like," said Tsuna friendly. Hayato clicked his tongue and the fight had started.

Hayato reached behind his back and whipped out eight sticks of dynamite. His other name was Smokin' Bomb Hayato, something that Tsuna had heard about from Mukuro when he was talking about other mafia families. He knew about his bombs and the terrible temper he could get.

Gokudera threw the dynamites which surrounded Tsuna instantly. He had to to get out of the way by dodging them and kicking aside some the bombs. One of them lightly grazed his arm but that was fine. There was another flurry of bombs and moving around. If that kept up, Tsuna would get tired but Gokudera was at his last straw.

He was going to use the new bombs that were created for him. He hadn't exactly mastered the technique as it was wild like a storm. Tsuna's intuition told him that if he didn't go into his Hyper Dying Will mode, there would be trouble. . As soon as he released the bombs, he could see the small traces of a red flame left by the bombs. He was his storm guardian, so there was only the lightning one left. He initially emitted a smaller flame and quickly got rid of the bombs just by suddenly increasing the flame capacity that was in his hands and forehead to immediately cancel the bombs. But he noticed that some of the bombs had gone astray and had headed towards their owner.

"Tch, what a troublemaker," mumbled Tsuna as he quickly dashed over to Hayato and pushed him out of the way, but as rocket bombs, they moved once more and had exploded a bit near towards the two of them. Gokudera got away with a sore back and grazed elbows and knees while Tsuna got a small infliction on his leg and upper back from the explosions and his arms and legs were skinned from helping Gokudera.

"Too much effort," said Tsuna, groaning in pain as he stood back up.

"Juu-Juudaime!" exclaimed the teen. 10th boss? Decimo… Oh well, it worked well and his goal was achieved but he didn't expect to be hurt.

"I'm sorry!" he said, almost crying and bowing.

"Then get your sorry ass here and help me," said Tsuna. Smokin' Bomb obeyed and took him to the infirmary. They were also alone. Tsuna was able to put disinfectant on most of his wounds and able to put bandages on the skinned areas and put a sort of cooling cream on the inflictions on his leg except his back.

"Do-do you want m-me to help?" he asked. Honestly, he was like a puppy dog who obediently followed his master everywhere and yet comforted and helped his master.

"It'll make it up," sighed Tsuna. The boy immediately smiled and helped him with his back quickly without making it hurt any more than it did.

"So, I'm a part of the Vongola family right? What do we do, since we're like the best mafia family in Italy," he said.

"I don't know, actually. Haven't met anyone who is from the main part of the family, and I don't know much about it," said Tsuna.

"Really? Then can I help you?" asked Gokudera.

"When I need it. Right now I have Mukuro and Chrome," said Tsuna.

"The pineapples? Are you friends with them?" asked Gokudera, "they should be in the Vendicare."

"Do you want to say that again?" asked someone, not Tsuna. He was actually going to say the same thing. It was Jager and Bermuda who suddenly appeared beside them.

"The Vi-Vindice? Please don't!" cried out Gokudera. It was more of terror since everyone thought the Vindice as scary officials of the mafia world. But Tsuna found them very law enforcing but they probably didn't let anyone off the hook and made few errors. The Vindice was an ally to him and was a powerful one at that.

"Jager, there is no need to interfere," said Tsuna.

"But your-" started Jager but Bermuda interfered just putting out a hand to stop him from speaking. He was going to say that his flame was flickering on the mention of Vendicare. It seemed like he had a grudge against anything that had torture, killing or hurt, even though the Vindice has killed hundreds. Perhaps they were looking over something.

"Just leave," said Tsuna, more like an order than a sigh. Jager left and then the bell rang.

"Juudaime," said Gokudera, shocked.

"I can tell you later, but we have class. You're in my class right? Good, then let's go," said Tsuna as he smiled brightly and dragged Gokudera along. He wasn't that happy, in fact he felt as if something was going to happen which can bring everything down. He didn't know how soon but it was going to happen one day or another, he had to be prepared.

**Thankyou for reading! A tiny bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but still! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Bye Bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	7. The Lightning Strike - Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome back. I have pulled a muscle in my right arm, but it should have healed by the time this goes up. **

**I'm sorry, I might mix up things, since both Your Task and Switched have a similar concept of them not living in their homes… So tell me if I make a mistake. Your Task has the twins and Switched has the other Tsunayoshi. **

**Thankyou to RionaCremisi for favouriting and following and kahaddiction101 for following. If I have missed anyone out, I would like to say thankyou so much for supporting me and favouriting/following the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

_He didn't know how soon but it was going to happen one day or another, he had to be prepared…_

Class started smoothly and the great entrance of the easily pissed off new student along with his great devotion to Tsuna was pretty spectacular. Though it was the first week of entering the school, most people knew who Tsuna was and Gokudera Hayato was known for his strange supply of mini explosives when he gets angry at someone.

"Ah, Tsuna!" shouted Yamamoto, eager to see him with the new student.

"Hey, Yamamoto!" greeted Tsuna, waving at him. Yamamoto looked at the person standing next to him. He had a frown on his face and had strange octopus like hair.

"Um, so this is the new kid?" said Yamamoto.

"Yep! Gokudera, this is Yamamoto, Yamamoto this is Gokudera," said Tsuna, smiling as much as he could.

"Che, you're that baseball idiot aren't you?" asked Gokudera. Tsuna glared at him and Gokudera instantly shrank back.

"Ahahaha, um… yeah? Nice to meet you Gokudera-kun!" said Yamamoto easily dismissing it and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Y-yo," said Gokudera shaking the outstretched hand.

"Yamamoto!" shouted someone.

"Oh, sorry, gotta go back to practice!" said Yamamoto waving goodbye.

"So what do you think?" asked Tsuna to Gokudera as they walked up the stairs of Namimori Middle.

"They're all weaklings," said Gokudera.

"You sure about that?" asked Tsuna and then quickly spotted the demon stalking the hallways. "Here comes one, try it."

He turns to the direction Tsuna pointed out and sees the Disciplinary Leader walked steadily. Gokudera quickly gets out his dynamites and throws the mini ones at him. They all exploded but were nowhere near the person.

Though, the person was unharmed, he was still angry.

"Herbivore, I will bite you to death for damaging school property," said Hibari taking out his tonfas.

"Hibari-san, it's fine! I mean it's almost class," said Tsuna, helping Gokudera who was itching to fight the person who had dodged his bombs.

"Hn. You owe me a fight omnivore," he said letting them off.

"Who's he?" asked Gokudera, obviously showing a grudge against him.

"He's the Disciplinary Committee Leader. I'm pretty surprised that you don't even know his name yet. It's Hibari Kyoya," said Tsuna leading him towards their class.

"Juudaime-" started Gokudera only to be interrupted.

"WAHAHA!" shouted the kid. The two looked behind them to see a small kid in a cow suit. First impression: What the hell.

"Lambo-san is here!" said the kid. He was pretty inconsiderate and self-conscious if he was going to call himself so powerful and might.

"Shut up you frigging idiot cow!" shouted Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down, it's only a kid," said Tsuna, "and I understand how you feel…"

"Gupya! An octopus head's attacking me!" cried the kid as Gokudera pulled out a dynamite stick. The lights were flickering and small green sparks surrounded the kid. Smirking, he actually was thankful for Gokudera to have a grudge against the kid. He's found his last guardian. Perfect, the lightning guardian. But who knew it was a small wimpy kid? Oh well, he was a guardian all in all.

"Pfft," Tsuna had to keep in his laugh as he said octopus head and he picked up the little kid. "Little kids don't come here, so why are you here?"

"Mama told me to take this to Tsuki and Tsuyo!" said the kid, holding up two bentos. Tsuna's eye twitched but then smiled. This would make it easier.

"Ne, Lambo, this is Namimori Middle, not Elementary," said Tsuna.

"Ararara, wah! It is!" said Lambo, thinking. He was just about to leave when Tsuna stopped him.

"Ne! Wait a second, I want to give Tsuki and Tsuyo something," said Tsuna. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a few words on how to get in touch with him and it was more intended to his father than mother.

"Give Lambo-san candy then I will!" said Lambo. Sighing Tsuna reached somewhere deep in his pocket and found a lollipop and gave it to the kid. He seemed happy and Tsuna put it in the lunchbox that the kid was carrying so that it wouldn't matter if the kid had forgotten to take it out.

The cow kid walked away and made his way to Namimori Elementary.

"Juudaime, how come… you're so good at everything?" asked Gokudera. He was able to save him, able to fight well, he was pretty good at studies, he learned easily and was able to tame the annoying, idiotic and self-conscious kid.

"I guess, it's a trait," he said. Yeah, traits… _Maybe one day he would end up abandoning everyone like how his parents abandoned him. _

After school, Tsuna told Mukuro, Chrome and Gokudera that he wouldn't be going home with them and instead was going to the house.

Chrome was going to say something but Tsuna dismissed it and said that she and Mukuro could explain his situation to Gokudera rather he doing so.

As instructed, the note had reached Iemitsu and he waited outside the house of the Sawada family. He looked at the window and noticed the watchful eyes of the man and then the front door opening and then the man stepped outside and stood directly in front of Tsuna.

"Why hello, I believe we've met," said Tsuna getting off from the wall and held out his hand as the man took and shook it.

"Yeah, and you're the reason my wife is troubled?" asked Iemitsu.

"Really, is she lying to you? Wonder if you will too," said Tsuna, still smiling…. With hatred.

"Who are you?" he asked. Tsuna laughed. He didn't want to, but it was too funny. For a man like him, he was stupid.

"Still don't know? I know you're Iemitsu Sawada," said Tsuna wiping away tears, unsure whether they were from laughing or crying, and said seriously, "I am Vongola Decimo."

"…" The man's face was grim and he was silent too. "Already chosen. What do you want with me? The mafia has strict rules and I can't believe they would just send you here. Even I haven't been notified."

"Haha, that's because the actual Vongola Family isn't aware of the fact there even _is _Vongola Decimo. They all thought the boy had died when given birth to or was lost in world, little did they know he survived," said Tsuna.

"You… Tsunayoshi?" said the man, shocked, more shocked than his wife. It was a surprise to Tsuna that he was also related to the mafia, but it would have had to run in the blood or he wouldn't have been a descendant of Vongola Primo.

"Wow, the person remembers!" said Tsuna sarcastically, "I don't think it's a good idea of alerting the-" But then he stopped speaking because he noticed the presence of the Vindice. He had to end it soon or he would go into that red zone that they had told him about. Probably hatred towards his parents.

"What are the Vindice doing here?" asked Iemitsu, serious.

"I am saying that you shouldn't tell the Vongola, 'cause that's opposing me," said Tsuna, "I think I've gotta go. Don't think of finding me, or following me, _Iemitsu Sawada._" Each word was like poison to Iemitsu but he couldn't come to hate his own child. Though he had abandoned him, it was supposed to be for the greater for the kid, but it seemed like he had gone into the mess that he had tried to cover up. He never wanted his own child brought into the mafia. He couldn't get rid of the twins because they were far too much to lose. Only one child! But that ONE child had made everything backfire, but that was of his and Nana's actions. The twins wouldn't be accepted as Vongola Decimo unless they really were going to.

And he soon found out because Reborn was coming. He came suddenly and took the kids room. He could tell from the look that he was was going to tutor his kids in becoming Vongola Decimo. It would be all for nothing and he couldn't do anything about it because, one his eldest child was alive, two his eldest child had already known about the placement of Vongola Decimo, three he has most likely harnessed the sky flames and he already has the back-up of the Vindice [powerful figures, indeed] and lastly he had told him not to alert anyone of the family. All Iemitsu could do is delay Reborn's teachings. The kids don't even have sky flames. Iemitsu knew because his son and daughter had once gotten into a fight before and his son had emitted storm flames while the girl sun.

Everything was just bloody wrong with the world. But it wasn't the world that was wrong it was more like he who was wrong and made his eldest son so twisted. Somehow, he can only be grateful that he had not accepted that kid as his son, again.

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi, we have warned you. This is the 3****rd**** time.**" Bermuda was not approving of the situation. It was far too dangerous. His flame was probably nearly at the point of becoming complete night flames.

"Don't worry," said Tsuna, reassuring him with a smile. If he could see his face, Tsuna would say that Bermuda was frowning or at least snarling. But he really couldn't imagine what face he had behind all those bandages. [**Honestly, neither did we the readers of the manga.**]

"'**Don't worry' is what you say child,**" he said repeating Tsuna and then reading his body message, "**You are going too far and yet** **you are wanting something from us, don't you?**"

"Actually, now that I think about it, yep," said Tsuna, agreeing with Bermuda. "You know those portals? Is it possible to take me to Italy with those? Especially the Vongola Family's main room where the 9th boss is."

"**Do you know what you are asking for, Decimo?**"

"You just admitted I was Decimo~ Then I'm in luck. I want to go to Italy soon. I'll alert you some time," said Tsuna. Bermuda was annoyed by the kid. He was so annoying, sly and pitiable you couldn't do anything against him.

"Bermuda-sama, we'll leave now. We must alert the others about this," said Jager as Tsuna left.

Bermuda clicked his tongue in irritancy. He didn't know how the kid would set right to the world because that would probably end up with major fights in the mafia. But then he had to laugh to himself, if Bermuda could, of course, Tsunayoshi Sawada was going to be, one day, a great mafia boss, who will end up breaking the stupid Acrobaleno curse which has kept him down along with his own hatred.

**I don't know why, but this made me feel good writing the bits where Tsuna talked to Iemitsu. **

**Bye bii~ And I wouldn't be surprised if there are going to be later updates. Please be aware of that as the year is drawing near to its end. **

**OMGAD I just remembered that Assassin's Unity is coming out TOMORROW. Too bad I don't have a console. :P**

**Zaira Swift.**


	8. Vongola Nono - Chapter 8

**Hello and I would like to say how thankful I am to you! Thankyou for the reviews, follows and the favourites and I hope you can continue to support me as I write these for you! We have reached over 1000 views! YAY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn.**

**-…-**

_Tsunayoshi was going to be, one day, a great mafia boss, who will end up breaking the stupid Acrobaleno curse which has kept him down along with his own hatred…_

Two days after talking to his father, Tsuna had made sure that his guardians were able to come. He told them to all meet at Namimori Shrine. The first to arrive was Hibari since he was 'somehow' attached to the place and then it was Mukuro, Chrome and Tsuna who was followed by Gokudera. Lambo, Ryohei and Yamamoto came at the same time since they lived near each other.

"Ah, Tsuna, where are we going?" asked Yamamoto. Everyone had somehow greeted each other with short hellos, shaking hands and small fights (i.e. Mukuro, Gokudera and Hibari).

"Hm? We're going to Italy!" said Tsuna happily. None of them understood how.

"You don't need to know how, but have you brought your stuff?" asked Tsuna. Everyone nodded.

Tsuna had called the Vindice earlier so that they would know that they have to be invisible then let them have access of the portals. Only Tsuna could see Bermuda and Jager.

"Okay, here," said Tsuna. He made sure that everyone was piled into a line. Hibari went first, then Mukuro and Chrome, Yamamoto and Lambo, Ryohei, Gokudera and finally Tsuna.

"Thankyou Bermuda, Jager," said Tsuna smiling.

"**You are welcome. However you'll end up paying back somehow. Should your plans go wrong, we shall assist you,**" said Bermuda.

"Sure, but I think I've got it in the bag. I don't think the mafia's that scary anymore," said Tsuna.

"**You are a… creepy boy,**" said Bermuda.

"Thankyou, I'll take that as a compliment," said Tsuna as he walked through the portal. It was very interesting, only a dark velvety tunnel which was 5 steps long. He walked slowly, his duffel bag bumping against the walls. Science would probably be never able to solve the mysteries of portals. As soon as he stepped through the other side, he was with his friends who were surrounded by men armed with guns, every person wearing black suits.

"The Intruders are secured," said one of them. Those who had weapons brought out their weapons but were stopped by Tsuna.

"Excuse me, but it wouldn't be good if you killed the the Tenth Generation of the Vongola Family," he said with a grin.

"There have been many who've said that. The current Vongola Decimo-"

"Is going to be the twins right? What about their eldest child, hm?" asked Tsuna only to be stopped by the weight that was put onto his shoulder. It was Bermuda who was still invisible.

"**You are relapsing, Sawada Tsunayoshi. There will be no more warnings,**" he said.

"All of you stop it!" the one voice boomed across the land. It was silent and no one dared to move or whisper. Even Tsuna was pretty shocked at the voice, because there standing in the middle of all the attention was an old man.

"Who are you boy?" asked the old man.

"You must be Vongola Nono!" exclaimed Tsuna, instantly figuring out who it was and then coughed to excuse himself. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo."

"And what makes you think that is so, Tsunayoshi Sawada?" asked Nono. He was both angry and irritated. It was sudden when he announced himself as Vongola Decimo along with that name that had never appeared for many years till that current moment. He had the most pure sky flames as a child and would have been chosen as Decimo until he was 'supposedly' missing and was confirmed dead the following year, though there was never a body found.

"Because, I've gathered all my guardians here," said Tsuna.

_Before going to Italy_

Mukuro and Chrome had only just finished explaining what were the means of becoming a part of the mafia family, Vongola. Each person was talked to differently so that they would each accept what they were going to do next. Yamamoto's expression was grim but remained smiling only to say that it was probably the only way that Tsuna would be happy and he wanted all his friends to be happy. Gokudera instantly accepted because he was aiming for the position as Vongola Decimo's right hand man and he was already associated with the mafia along. Lambo was in the similar to Gokudera, that he just wanted to be powerful and he was already in the mafia so it wouldn't matter to him. Ryohei was pretty much okay with it, saying it would 'extremely' make him stronger and Hibari was completely indifferent and went because he wanted to take off time and fight strong people in the mafia.

With all the guardians agreeing to go, it was only in the simple matter of moments when the Vindice had come. At first they though that they were absolutely crazy to do such a thing, but then when they thought about them being in the states they were in it really didn't matter.

"OH yeah," said Tsuna remembering something.

"**What is it now?**"

"If I do become Vongola Decimo, can you tell me about your bodies? Especially yours Bermuda," said Tsuna, referring the baby size body he had.

"**Fine. However, it is still a secret to those in the mafia. After I tell you, then you're the only ever living human who knows,**" said Bermuda.

"Good, so you're not human," said Tsuna, slyly. The one thing that he knows what Bermuda and the Vindice are hiding is the fact why they bandage themselves. It was either they wanted to hide their true selves or they just looked different and didn't want to cause any chaos. Then there is the fact about the clear pacifier around Bermuda's neck. He never asked, because he knew it was probably why he was in that tiny body.

_~~~Back to now~~~_

"What do you know about the guardians?" asked Vongola Nono. There wasn't even the chance to whether the guardians were aware of their position because they all seemed to have some grudge against each other.

"I learnt it from someone," said Tsuna, referring to Bermuda.

"And who is this someone?" asked Nono, trying not to raise his voice. He was a simple teenage boy but he had that look in his eye which told him that he was telling the truth.

Tsuna started running out of ideas but the old man seemed to understand him as he looked from teenager to teenager, easily knowing what sort of aura they gave off and what flame. He was right, all his guardians were present and it was known that the two mist guardians were connected in a way. Then finally he was looking at Tsuna. He definitely had sky flames, no doubt about that, but there was that one feeling which made him uncomfortable though the sky flames represented harmony amongst all the flame types.

Though the old man didn't know, it was the night flames which were gnawing at his sky flames which only ever come when Tsuna felt some great irritancy or hatred towards something, more like someone.

Tsuna looked at Bermuda who sighed and simply threw a feather at the boss who instantly caught it despise his sluggish looks.

_This is the Vindice's sign, _he thought. Not just anyone would be supported by the Vindice.

"Let them in," he said, leading the 8 to the main room. When each member had been seated, Nono started with introducing himself.

"I am Vongola Nono, the current Vongola Boss, Timoteo," he said.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I guess you probably want to ask why I'm here, right? Alive and well, I presume?" said Tsuna. It was a relaxed mood. Most of the guardians were listening closely, except for Lambo who was sleeping. There was a moment of silence but then Timoteo spoke.

"Just start from where you want, explaining how you're here," said Timoteo.

"The best place to start is the beginning," said Tsuna, staring at Mukuro who seemed to pop a vein on his forehead. Tsuna was bound to say something discriminating him.

"So, I was first abandoned by my parents, I wasn't able to speak that much, but it was enough to survive. I never really knew the details, until I properly talked to my dad, then did I realise that I was disowned because he didn't want me to get involved with the mafia. It was thoughtful, but he didn't have to abandon me on the streets and say I'm dead to the world and non-existent. Too bad they ended up having twins," said Tsuna and chuckling at his last sentence.

"I can't believe he would do that. He was my most trusted man," said Nono. He had believed that he was trustworthy. He always being able to do things with a smile and after grim events he would just smile and patch up everything with his own two hands along with his subordinates.

"I'll continue now, I ended up meeting my elder brother-"

"Elder brother?" said Timoteo sitting up.

"Not by blood, I just met a guy who treated me nicely and loved me and so did I. He was just like an elder brother so we ended up making ourselves our own family. However, when the first day he went to school, middle school, he was bullied for being different than all the other boys and was hurt badly. But because of that… he said he needed to kill me or something. I was foolish, but I loved him so much as a family, I didn't run away at all. He ended up injuring my eye," said Tsuna, pointing to his eye which was a different shade, "but when we were in hospital, some sort of white dragon attacked him and that's when I first awakened my Dying Will Mode."

"At such a young age, wouldn't it have taken a toll on your body?" asked Timoteo. He had heard something about a white dragon before but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Well, not really. I was discharged and then told to go home. When I went back, the place was pretty much a mess and 6 other kids and inhuman thing said something about my brother belonging to them. We started to fight but then the pineapple over there," said Tsuna pointing at Mukuro who instantly started to smile grudgingly, "stopped us and said something that if I wanted to die then sure and then said my brother was 'expendable.' Then there was that Your Task thing again."

"What is this Your Task?" asked Timoteo, completely engrossed with Tsuna's story. It was sympathetic but the boy had gone through so much he seemed to have twisted his personality and become to hate people such as himself.

"It started that day I was with my brother," said Tsuna, he didn't want to tell him his brother's name. He just had that feeling when his intuition kicks in. "When I was told by this ghost that I was the 10th Boss of the Vongola Family and that I was a descendant of Vongola Primo and it was my task to set right to the world. At that time, I didn't want to be the boss of this Vongola Family, but as I grew older and more knowing, I ended up here."

"He said Vongola Primo," said Vongola Nono, the one who knew many things about Primo, "you really do look like him, the hair especially. But I can't imagine why he would approach you. Did you see the ghost's face?"

"Not really, but I do remember the black cloak and he blonde hair," said Tsuna, thinking hard. It was quite a while ago, so it was hard to recall. "But after all that, I just started to train with Mukuro and Chrome and about 3 years after I first met them, I joined school, the one that used to brother's and that's where I met the Vindice."

"You met the Vindice at your school?"

"I met all my guardians there," said Tsuna. They pretty much nodded or given a sound of approval.

"Then… what happened?" asked Timoteo.

"They said that they would look over me and then they gave me a letter which…" said Tsuna. The letter had secrets so he just said that they were there to aid him. "It then said that it was my task to find the other guardians, so that's when I was aware of the existence of the Guardians who would make up the 10th Generation of the Vongola Family. I guess I can skip the meeting of the guardians?"

But Timoteo said that he should say how he met each one of them. He explained them all starting from Hibari, excluding Mukuro and Chrome.

"Then I found out about the Sawada family, from Yamamoto," said Tsuna, "we ended up going there and met the twins and the mother and met Iemitsu. After I met Lambo, the last guardian I confirmed, I had a proper talk with Iemitsu. I don't want to go into further details about that though."

"You got here because of the Vindice right? Is it something you can talk about, like how you got here?" asked Timoteo. There didn't seem to be a problem, and it should have been known.

"Portals," said Tsuna. "Nothing else, right? That should be most about my life story."

Then it turned on. Vongola Nono had figured out the white dragon.

"The name of you brother wouldn't happen to be Byakuran right?" asked Timoteo, worried. Tsuna's eyes widened but returned to their original size.

"It is. There's a problem right? One that would be his cause?" asked Tsuna, as if he already knew.

"… Yes. He goes with the name of White Dragon. He has this strange white dragon which is like a weapon but in the form of an animal. He has already been posed as a threat to all mafia families, especially ours for some reason," said Timoteo.

"The fact he turned out bad… is surprising," said Tsuna. How much his elder brother had changed he didn't know. Because the brother he knew was already gone.

**Thankyou for reading! Please review, but I wouldn't be surprised if updates are slower.**

**Bye bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	9. The Rings - Chapter 9

**Oh gosh, I only just finished the chapter. Oh well. Quarter to 11pm. Lol, not too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn.**

**_-_+=lol**

_Because the brother he knew was already gone…_

"So what has he done so far?" asked Tsuna. He didn't want to know how much his brother had changed.

"Rather than telling you, I'll show you," he said, taking out a laptop. He opened a video.

"_Byaku-byaku-byaku reports~" _It was playful and a cute theme but what was next was worse.

"_Hello, this is Byakuran, and good day to you Vongola. Heard of the Mare Rings? I'm the new holder of the rings and this is the day that the Millefiore Family becomes public to the mafia. There will be a series of events that will happen from now on. The new family has gathered over 3 thousand people so far and I would like to introduce to you the holders of the rings._"

On the screen showed the 6 kids that were there that day when Byakuran and Tsuna's place was raided. They were all grown up and seemed much scarier than before. Each were terrifying in their own way. Were they what caused Byakuran to be like this?

"_My aim is probably obvious, but I'll tell you, it's to kill Vongola Decimo. Whoever that may be show yourself soon or your family will suffer the consequences. And if you want to ask why, it's 'cause it's my task to do so. Ja ne~_"

That was the end of the video. Byakuran was probably around 16. He was taller and his hair was cut shorter and was similar to Tsuna's hairstyle but wavier. [**Did ya ever think of that? Probably not. Lol. I was wondering why his hairstyle was gravity defying too ya know.**] The fact that he said it was his task to kill Vongola Decimo, was very terrifying to Tsuna, but he kept silent.

"There was an entire uproar. Smaller parts of the family were killed and there were some of our bases being overtaken," said Timoteo.

"What else?" asked Tsuna.

"The reason Iemitsu returned to his family was because he had to check on his family, seeing whether there would be any problems. Most likely anyone related to the family is going to be killed or held hostage until Vongola Decimo comes out from hiding," said Nono.

"Ahahaha. HAHAHAHA! " laughed Tsuna and then frowning and glaring intently, "they deserve to die." Everyone was shocked. But no one knew about the hurt Tsuna felt. He was laughing because he didn't want to be hurting. Everyone had a family but he had none.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Ku..."

"Bossu!"

"Hn…"

"Tsu-Tsuna?"

"That's… extreme…"

"I'm sorry," said Tsuna quietly, "we're family right? It's only normal to care about others." Each person could hear the hurt in his voice. His voice was quiet and wavering as if he was going to break. He had lost his brother and many others would be lost if he wasn't stopped but Tsuna was reluctant to stop his brother.

There was absolute silence. Even the Vindice who were looking on the situation were silent and surprised as well.

"Now that you know of this," said Vongola Nono, breaking the silence, "what are you going to do?"

"I guess what's best to reveal myself to him."

"Then before anything happens… I want to give you this," he said taking a case from inside his suit. Who knew what you can hide in those suits?

"What is it?" asked Tsuna.

"They're the rings of the Vongola Family. I am passing it on to you and your guardians," he said. There was an unmistakable feeling Tsuna got. There was something wrong with the rings.

"They're not in there. It's only half of them," said Tsuna. It was like how he was saying so half-heartedly. Nono smiled and sighed.

"Well, it is true you are the descendant of Primo. Your intuition is flawless," said Nono. "As for the other half of the rings, they're with my son. He is not letting go with the fact that the Sawada family were going to be the next Vongola Decimo. But you are, in fact, Neo Vongola Primo and Vongola Decimo. You are worthy of the title and so are your guardians worthy of the Tenth Generation of the Vongola Family."

As soon as he was given the case, and honoured by Vongola Nono, he was asked if his guardians knew how to fight.

"That can be taken care of," said Tsuna.

"How?" asked Timoteo.

"There's always a way. Anyways, most of them already know how to fight a real battle," said Tsuna. Those people were Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari and Gokudera. Lambo had come from the Bovino family, specialising in explosives and there was also some sort of secret weapon that Lambo had, but yet to reveal. Yamamoto had once did kendo and he was good at baseball, so he would take up swordsmanship and Ryohei was a boxer but he wouldn't fight till the other person is completely beaten up to a pulp.

"Then, we'll see what the results are. My son, is in the Varia Assassination Squad. He is currently on a mission and at the earliest, he will arrive in Japan in a week. Then over several days, there will a fight per day. The Cervello will be the referees so there should be no problem. Information will arrive by them."

"One week…" Tsuna thought carefully. He can come up with an excuse for skipping school for a week. He would have to get straight to training.

"Guys, I think it's time we return to Japan. Mukuro and Chrome can work together on training, Hibari will spar with me, so he is kept up and so will I, Lambo will stay with me for the time being so I can see what he does. Yamamoto can you uptake kendo again and Gokudera you had someone teach you how to use the dynamites right? Find that person and train with him. Ryohei-"

"Oi, maggots. What the hell is going on?" said someone as they blasted the door open.

"Che, you stupid student. Don't go blasting the doors or the bills will pile up again," said another.

"Colonello, Lal Mirch." They were all baby sized, just like Bermuda. Frowning, Tsuna looked towards the direction where Jager and Bermuda were as they stared on. Their pacifers were glowing but instantly stopped because Bermuda and Jager had instantly left. That must have been something else that Bermuda would tell Tsuna about.

"Yes?"

"I would like you two to oversee the training of the Tenth Generation of the Vongola Family." Both were shocked. Vongola Nono said for them to return to Japan. He would get Colonello and Lal Mirch to Japan that day once he had finished discussing the situation.

"Let's go guys. We'll go our separate ways once we return to Japan, no objections?" asked Tsuna. There were none. Each person routed for Tsuna and wanted to help him. They each had someone to protect besides the Vongola Family. The already set portal became visible and once each person stepped through the portal, the portal shrunk and disappeared.

"Bermuda, what is it that you're going to tell me?" asked Tsuna, when he was alone. They only just returned and each person had gone back to their homes or stayed with Tsuna. He was given time to discuss things with Bermuda.

"**As you have said, you are going to become Vongola Decimo. I am going to tell you about our bodies,**" he said. Tsuna listened on.

"**Behind these bandages are literally dead and rotting bodies. The two babies, you saw earlier are in the same situation as I am in. We are called the Acrobaleno, the cursed rainbow. They are like the flames. I am… however… clear. A flame of the night, which is how I use my portals. The Vindice are in fact what happens to the Acrobaleno when they die.**"

"It's not surprising because I was wondering how you use those portals. After going through them twice, I could notice the pitch black flames," said Tsuna.

"**Sometimes, you are far too smart for your own good.**" Tsuna chuckled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Tsuna.

"**This whole thing had been set up by the one and only Checkerface who gathered all the Acrobaleno and cursed us. The others, besides me are vessels of flame therefore I have to be around them to make sure that they have enough flames to survive,**" said Bermuda.

"Tell me about the other Acrobaleno," said Tsuna.

"**The rain is Colonello, the woman, Lal Mirch is only half cursed but she was supposed to be the rain. The sun is Reborn, the number one hitman existing, the storm is a famous martial artist, the cloud is an undying stunt master, the mist is an illusionist, like your mist guardians and the lightning is a mad scientist. The sky however, all is known that it is a woman and nothing else. No one knows whether she's alive,**" said Bermuda.

"Well," said Tsuna, "is there anything else?"

"**Yes. The reason I want you to be Vongola Decimo is the fact that you will one day succeed in breaking the curse of Acrobaleno.**" Tsuna asked how he could possibly do that.

"**Who knows? You're the one with the twisted and crazy ideas. One thing I know, it requires finding Checkerface and then gathering all the Acrobaleno.**"

"I'll keep that in mind. But now, I need to start thinking about ways to fight and I'm also going to spar with Hibari," said Tsuna. "Good _night_." He giggled at his own pun but Bermuda found it unamusing.

"_Why are we keeping this up?_" asked the 24 year old brunette.

"These parallel worlds sure are… different," said the white haired one.

"Byakuran, even if this is a different world, is there no way to help them?"

"Naw, Tsuna-kun, I know you care but there's nothing we can do. This world goes at its own pace and it's going the right way," said Byakuran.

"Honestly, I think that kid would want my wimpy younger life than this one. But I can understand if he still likes his current life," said Tsuna.

"Hmm, it's still interesting still. But what does the first generation of Vongola have to do with this?" asked Byakuran.

"That Tsuna already has the blood of Giotto. That eye of his has the power of him too."

"Tsu-Tsuna!" said a red head appearing behind the two from a portal.

"Oh, Enma, what are you doing here?" asked Tsuna.

"I heard that you were-" said Enma only to be silenced by Tsuna as the three men hid in the covers of the trees as the younger Cloud guardian walked by. He stared at the tree and none of them move. As soon as he looked away Enma fell out of the tree with Tsuna tumbling after him.

"You messed up Enma, Tsuna~" said Byakuran to Enma and Tsuna but only so that they could hear.

The skylark looked at Enma with a menacing look and stared at Tsuna for a while.

"Herbivore." He said nothing else and walked away. It was a good thing that he didn't recognise Tsuna.

"Gosh, the 24 year old of you sure is different to the one in this world," said Byakuran flying down.

"Just… shut it Byakuran," said Tsuna. All three men were alerted of the presence of the 7 ghosts who had appeared.

"Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle, Alaude, Daemon, Lambo," listed Tsuna as he looked at all of them.

"Hello, young Decimo," said Vongola Primo.

"How long has it been?" asked Tsuna.

"Ah-"

"Not since you met me, but the boy," said Tsuna.

"Ah, it's been a 3 years. In a week's time, it's the day where we would have first met. I plan on giving him a present," said Giotto.

"And what is that?" asked Tsuna raising an eyebrow..

"First of all I'm going to get your tutor be aware of the news and his lizard will make the gloves," said Giotto.

"Gosh, I remember the first time I got my gloves. It's different because Mukuro's already a friend of that Tsuna," said Tsuna.

"That's the thing with parallel worlds. Well, this one is going quite well. After that, he'll end up training him. If it doesn't happen I'll just do it directly…" said Giotto. What he meant by directly was giving him the power of the flames. He believed that it wouldn't be necessary because the boy would always have something up his sleeve.

"We will see over the fight. Honestly when we went against the Varia, it wasn't a nice experience. Will the outcomes be different?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, Tsuna-kun, it's a parallel world so things can be different," said Byakuran.

"Ah, Tsuna! Tell me what's going on when you're done here," said Enma wanting to know what was going on. Tsuna chuckled.

"Yeah, Enma. Come on guys, let's go. You should too, first generation," said Tsuna.

Both groups waved goodbye and returned to their own world. From a distance were the watchful pitch black eyes of a baby. He smirked as he pulled his fedora over his eyes. He heard everything and he knew what to do. If what they said was true, they he was going to be _delighted _to train that brat.

**Thankyou for reading! Please leave a review!**

'_**The flame will never be extinguished unless there's always a will. That's why you do it with your dying will.' – A random quote that doesn't actually exist and I made up. Lol. **_

**Zaira Swift.**


	10. Training - Chapter 10

**I'm back, it's been a while. I'm planning, one day, for a R27. :D I've been taking a break as it nears the end of the school term along with focusing on other stories. Well, things have hit hard as I've finally got my first hate review! :D I'm not that affected by it, but being like bloody 13, I'm in the stages where I can get pretty hot-headed, and the fact they are saying I'm a bad writer, when I'm DOING THIS just to be a better writer then ha. No comment.**

**Let's get right to it and I'm sorry for the wait along with my… uh… yeah, Nevermind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

_He heard everything and he knew what to do. If what they said was true, then he was going to be _delighted _to train that brat._

"Omnivore, fight back," said Hibari, telling Tsuna. All Tsuna was doing was dodging his attacks.

"Then go faster," said Tsuna, annoying the skylark. They picked up the pace. It was basically just a blur. To stop the fight, Tsuna had to disable Hibari from his weapons. As soon as he found an opening, he twisted the tonfas out of his grip, throwing them far away. Both were panting, trying to catch their breath. It was enough. He was testing out his gloves. Tsuna was given the gloves by Nono as a gift, well for weapon use, and he was trying it out. It seemed that they were pretty useful for handling his flames.

That was when someone fired a bullet at the two. Both jumped back, but were tired from fighting. If someone wanted to interfere with them, they had to work together, like hell that would happen.

"Ciaossu," said the person. It was an Acrobaleno just like Bermuda.

"The sun Acrobaleno? The number one hitman right?" said Tsuna, wiping sweat off his forehead with a hand.

"The number one hitman, Reborn," he said, leaping down from his hiding spot. His gun changed into a lizard.

"What are you here for?" asked Tsuna.

"You seem strong. Fight me," said Hibari provoking Reborn. As soon as he came within distance with the baby, he was stopped by a green metal pole.

"Hn, I'm leaving omnivore," said Hibari, and then to Reborn, "we'll fight someday."

"I heard that you are training to become Vongola Decimo? The lost child of the Sawada Family: Sawada Tsunayoshi." The Acrobaleno said.

"Don't associate me with that family," said Tsuna. The baby was surprised at the boy. Just mentioning his family, made him snap. He could use that to his advantage.

"I am going to make you into a worthy Vongola boss," said Reborn, "starting off with training."

"What training? I'm already training with Hibari," said Tsuna, instantly smiling. It was just plain creepy for someone like him to instantly become angry to smiling. Reborn looked at his eyes, seeing the different coloured eyes which confirmed that what the people earlier said was true.

"In order to become Vongola Decimo, and defeat Xanxus, the leader of the Varia," said Reborn an evil glint in his eye, "you must master what Vongola Primo has created to go against flames. Zero Point Breakthrough!"

"Zero Point Breakthrough?"

"IT is said that he created that move so that flames can be rivalled," said Tsuna.

"Well, something that rivals to a flame is ice, so now I've figured it out, I just need to know how it works, right?" said Tsuna, looking at his gloves.

"You… are a brat," said Reborn in annoyance as he brought down his lizard hammer on his head.

"OW. What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head where a bump started to form.

"Just for being annoying. Now get training, we don't have all the time in the world," said Reborn.

"And we've just met and we're already training. Are you like my tutor or something?" said Tsuna.

"Something like that, actually. Now get to it," said Reborn he said as his chameleon changed to a gun, threatening him to get a move on.

"Hi dad," said Yamamoto.

'Oh, Takeshi, welcome back!" said Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto's father, as he cuts out the guts of some unfortunate tuna.

"Um… can I take up kendo again?" The rhythmic slicing of the knife suddenly stopped.

"Why is that?" asked Tsuyoshi. It was a sudden request and their family had a dojo at the back which had not been use in a long time.

"Well, I decided I should take up kendo, maybe swordsmanship to help protect my friends," said Yamamoto. Though he was an idiot, it's not like he would say he was a part of some sort of mafia.

"Really? Are you sure? What about baseball?" asked Tsuyoshi. If that was his reason then all was well. He wouldn't kill anyone.

"Well, I'll guess I'll see what I do," said Yamamoto laughing as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, baby," said the doctor, going from one woman to another, until he was blown up by a certain silver head.

"I knew you'd be here, Shamal," said Gokudera.

"Argh, what they hell do you want now?" asked Doctor Shamal, disappointed that he didn't pick up the girl.

"I need you to teach me how the bombs work," said Gokudera, "especially the rocket bombs. And the payment is… Bianchi."

It was a bad idea to use his sister, but he had to do it because Shamal never refused his sister.

"Kora! Let me see what you can do!" said Colonello to Ryohei as he threw a few punches at the punching bag.

"Now, onto something better, job to the mountains, kora!" said Colonello.

"EXTREME TRAINING!" shouted Ryohei as he started his jogging towards the mountain.

When they arrived, Colonello was impressed that he was still intact, only sweating from the training.

"O-oi, what do I do to the extreme now?" asked Ryohei.

"Break those rocks," said Colonello pointing to the jagged small hills of rocks around them. He gives it ago, barely cracking the surface of the rock.

"Looks like I'm going to teach you something, kora," he said as he was lowered to the ground by his falcon.

"Lambo has returned!" said Lambo as he opened the door.

"Ara, welcome back Lambo-kun!" said Nana as she picked up Lambo. There was already a feast set on the table.

"So where did you go?" asked Nana.

"Italy! Lambo's home country!" said Lambo as he stuffed food down his mouth.

"Mum!" cried both the twins.

"Ah, Tsuki, Tsuyo! Welcome home!" said Nana, as her children were holding some sheets of paper.

"We got the same marks!" said Tsuki, pointing at her and Tsuyo's reports.

"Wah, really? Go play with Lambo, he just returned!" said Nana. She looked at her children's reports. Surprisingly, they didn't do that bad, or good. There was a D being 2nd worse and one A being the best mark. All the rest were Cs. She wondered if she could ever see the school report of Tsuna.

She slapped her own cheeks. She couldn't think about him! Iemitsu just woke up from all the commotion and asked Nana what she was looking at. She handed him the paper.

"Similar to yours when you were their age, you know," said Nana giggling.

"Kufufu, Chrome just focus on it," said Mukuro. He was testing her ability of making as many illusions as possible. She was almost at her maximum, but Mukuro helped her.

"That's enough now," he said.

"Okay, Mukuro-sama," she said, using her trident to help herself stand.

"I will teach you something new," he said. "One day, you will fight by yourself. Now tell me, my dear Chrome, what makes you able to fight so hard?"

"Hard? I guess it's being happy with you," she said blushing.

"Kufufu, it makes me happy to hear that but, no," said Mukuro chuckling. "Who are all these people around you?" Mukuro used some of his own power to make illusions of the Vongola guardians.

"They're friends," she said.

"Quite true. Now don't you feel like you have a sort of bond with each one of them?" asked Mukuro.

"Yes. I guess it's resolve then," she said, finally figuring out.

"Kufufufufu, you figured it out," he said congratulating her, "now what is you resolve then?"

She was just going to open her mouth to speak.

"Don't speak. That's enough and your resolve takes time to develop so not too soon," he said, "now, I want to show you something better."

He conjured his trident.

"That's normal though," she said but he shook his head and told her to touch the trident.

"What does it feel like?" he asked. She was confused but then she realised what he was getting onto.

"It feels real," she said.

"That's what we're aiming for. Illusions that are real but still illusions," he said and then smiling, "shall we start?"

She nodded, happy to learn something from Mukuro.

The flame was pulsing, like it was blinking.

"I did it," said Tsuna.

"Yes you did," said Reborn, proud of his student's achievements. That was only one of the two steps. The next step was to make sure it did the right thing and worked on flames.

There was a loud crash heard in the main road.

"Looks like they've arrived," said Tsuna.

"Yes," said Reborn, "they have."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have to leave it at there. Tell me when you would like the R27 story! Thankyou for reading and please review!**

**You should know that I've been taking a break, a long one, and I should be back by the time this goes up.**

**Bye Bii~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	11. Author Note 1

**Hello everyone, I won't be updating this story today. I am **_**still**_** working on the Christmas special story, but I will get it done today. **

**On a tight schedule, I've been working from last night to 2am and then fell asleep. I woke up and it was already 9… then I had to go out and then come back and then work on the remaining story: Your Task, along with the upcoming special story. I was supposed to update it about noon, but I had to go out for lunch and I just go back now, because at noon, it should be about Christmas midnight for the other people of the world.**

**But first of all, I would like to say…. **

**Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Thank you so much for supporting me and I would love to spread a bit of Christmas Cheer!**

**Enjoy your holiday!**

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
